1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a switch device attached to an external base material having external terminals and to a detecting apparatus in which the switch device is attached to the external base material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-253194 describes an invention related to a switch device used in, for example, a door of an automobile.
In this switch device, a manipulation body is provided outside the housing of the switch device and a movable contact is provided in the housing so as to be operated by the manipulation body. Two terminal plates are included in the housing. On each terminal plate, a contact that comes into contact with the movable contact and a touching part that comes into contact with an external terminal are formed.
A pair of external terminals protrude from a mounting member to which the switch device is attached. A pair of mounting legs are formed integrally on the mounting member so as to protrude in parallel to the external terminals. When the switch device is attached to the mounting member, the mounting legs abut both sides of the housing almost at the same time as when the external terminals are inserted into the interior of the housing. When the switch device is pushed toward the mounting member in this state, each external terminal comes into contact with the touching part of the relevant terminal plate and a hook provided at the top of each mounting leg is engaged to the upper surface of the housing, fixing the switch device.
The switch device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-253194 lacks a guide structure between the housing and the mounting member to which the housing is attached. If the mounting member has a wide space in an area in which the switch device is attached, there is no problem. If the switch device has to be attached in a narrow area, however, attachment work may become complex.